Anwen M. Fremont
About Anwen... Anwen was born in Lyon, France to the Pure-Blood Auxier family. She grew up around magic, both of her parents being French Ministry members. She pridefully attended Beauxbatons when she was of age. In school, Anwen did very poorly. She caused trouble and didn't get very good grades. Her parents were ashamed that she was doing so poorly. They told her that if she didn't pull her grades up, she would be taken out of Beauxbatons. Anwen had made many friends there, and wasn't about to leave. She worked harder to pull up her grades, and as she did, she created a new-found love for producing magic. In her 6th year, she met Roland Fremont. The Fremont's also worked in the ministry, so the Auxier Family knew them well. Little did Roland and Anwen know, their parents were arranging for them to be married. When Anwen graduated from Beauxbatons, she went to work in The French Law Enforcement Department. She started as a PA to the head. It payed well, but it wasn't really as action packed as sje wanted. She desperately wanted to be an Auror, but was expected to follow in her parents footsteps. At age 20, Anwen and Roland were forced to married. At first their relationship was terrible. They hated each other, and didn't want to spend any time around one another. But over time, they learned to get along. Roland and Anwen both worked their way up in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Eventually they had a baby girl together, and adored her very much. Everything seemed to be going well until the Peace Summit that would change everything. News of war spread quickly around France. Britain and America had already been at war against Russia and Italy for quite some time now. France had decided to join the allies in their struggle against Duxterra. Roland, being from a proud Pure-Blood family, was ashamed of France. He resigned from his position in the Ministry and became a WHPS Activist in France. After a long meeting with other WHPS members one night, Roland started to walk home. Just as the Fremont home came into sight, he was stunned. Eight men ran over and began beating him. They threw his body in the house, wrecked the house, and set fire to it. Anwen apparated into an already burnt down house only to find the small remains of the husband she had learnt to love. Anwen was furious and sought revenge. She dropped her daughter off with her parents, and joined up with the Duxterran Forces in Central Europe and became a committed member. She killed every ally that she saw, and spared no one. The good side of Anwen was truly lost. After the war was over, Anwen returned to France. Since she had unofficially joined the Duxterran's, there was no record of her actually being a member. A normal life now seemed impossible. She moved to Britain where she began to seek a new career, despite her growing hatred for the British Ministry. Her Personality... Anwen is cold hearted and can be very cruel. She does still have a soft and caring side, but doesn't often show it. Sarcasm is a tool often used by her. She can be very funny but can also verbally attack people. Anwen is not someone to cross. Trivia... *Her Patronus is a Possum. *She was born on Friday the 13th. *Her model is Meryl Streep. *Anwen has very little money and bellongings. *Anwen has a daughter named Jayden. *Anwen lives in an Apartment in England. *Anwen is terrified of Frogs. Anwenwand.jpg AnwenF3.jpg AnwenF2.jpg AnwenF1.jpg Category:DARP